


Pickpocket

by outlawnamedstarlord (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Family of the Galaxy [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Orphan - Freeform, attempted theft, child!sam - Freeform, daddy!Peter, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/outlawnamedstarlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was headed out from delivering a package at Knowhere. Then he meets Sam, and things change.<br/>~<br/><i>"PUT HIM BACK!"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"BUT HE NEEDS ME!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickpocket

**Author's Note:**

> Owowowowowowowowowow.
> 
> Posting before I go to work.
> 
> I'm amazed at the kudos that **Swears** got so thank you so much guys! ~~(if you leave comments, I'll love you more)~~
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr (outlawnamedstarlord).
> 
> (none of this is beta'd. Oops)

**Pickpocket** ****

 

Peter had been on Knowhere, delivering a package to someone (Gamora insisted _he_ do it). The person was ecstatic and paid double, just because _Starlord_ was the one delivering it. So now the team was splitting three thousand units instead of just fifteen hundred. Just because he delivered it.

 

Speaking of idiots....

 

“Hey.” He turned and grabbed the wrist of the person sticking their hand in his pocket. It was a little boy, roughly five years old. He was dirty and covered in grime and yuck, with green eyes and black hair. The boy stared up at him, eyes wide in fear. His expression softened from angry to worried. “Hey kiddo... Where are your parents?” He knelt down to look at the boy.

 

The boy just kept staring at him, as if he were confused by what Peter was doing. So, Peter smiled softly at the child.

 

“Parents? Your mommy? Daddy?” He asked, “Where are they?” The boy pointed and Peter stood up and offered his hand. “Take me?” The boy backed away, but after waiting patiently for five minutes, Peter's hand was accepted, grasped by the boy's tiny hand.

 

The child made no other movement. Peter bit his lip, heart slowly shattering slowly as he realized nobody was watching, or caring, that this child just grabbed a stranger's hand; that this child had _nobody_ to take care of him. Of course, they _were_ in Knowhere... On Knowhere? At Knowhere? _Less important_.

 

Peter was drawn out of his thoughts as the boy grabbed his leg. He looked at him and frowned, seeing the child reaching up with his other hand.

 

“Come on, let's get you something to eat.” He lifted the boy up and carried him towards the most decent place he could find for a child; his ship.

 

The others were gone when they climbed on and Peter set the boy down, showing him every inch of the ship. Once done, he grabbed something for the child to eat. The former outlaw watched as the green eyed boy devoured the small meal and guzzled the water.

 

Finished eating, Peter smiled at him. “I'm Peter.” The boy climbed up to Peter, right into his lap. “Do you have a name?”

 

“... _Samuel._ ” It was a quiet murmur that Peter almost missed. The guardian smiled and hugged him.

 

“I like you. I'm keeping you.” A small giggle came from Sam and Peter's smile grew. They stayed on the ship the rest of the day, Peter learning small things about Sam, and teaching the child about him and his friends, so when the other four got back, Sam wasn't as terrified as he would have been otherwise.

 

But that didn't stop the small child from crying in Peter's arms as they met him.

 

“What did you do!?” Gamora demanded.

 

“I found him. I like him. I'm keeping him.” Peter stated.

 

“WELL PUT HIM BACK!” Rocket shouted.

 

“BUT HE NEEDS ME!” Peter replied, hugging Sam closer to him.

 

“ _HE HAS PARENTS!_ ”

 

“NO HE DOESN'T!” That shut the small bounty hunter up. Peter looked at all of them. “He tried to pickpocket me... I tried to get him to take me to his parents, but he just stood there... For ten minutes, we stood there before he reached up for me to hold him. I'm keeping him and if you have a problem with it, then leave.”

 

It was Groot was approached and Peter felt Sam tighten his monkey hold on him.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot grew a small flower for the child. Sam sniffled, looking at the flower before looking up at the tall tree-like species. Groot offered the flower and Sam took it, staring at it again. It was about a minute later that Sam looked up at Groot.

 

“I am Sam.”

 

“I am Groot.” Groot smiled. Sam blinked, smiling a bit.

 

“I am Sam.”

 

Peter knew Groot was on his side the moment Groot's smile turned to a grin.

 

Who knew a small pickpocket would make such an impact on guardians of the galaxy?


End file.
